Lovers Undercover
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Turning twenty-five, Amanda had expected this birthday to be just another birthday... she didn't think that things would change forever. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**June 20th 2015…**_

_Amanda opened up the Adam & Eve box that had been sent to the townhouse… and her and Finn looked at each other afterwards._

_"She can't be serious, right?" Amanda asked after they saw the Jack Rabbit Signature Thrusting Rabbit vibrator in the box along with a box of Trojans and a card that read 'What to get for the girl that she and her Demon can enjoy? I fully charged it for you two. Happy birthday, little sis.'... and Finn lightly rubbed his friend's back._

_"Maybe it's just a joke gift." Finn responded._

_"Well neither of us are laughing." Amanda replied as Finn picked up the vibrator and condoms._

_"It is your gift, Love. You can do whatever you want with it." Finn responded as he had it in his hand, before giving it to Amanda._

_"True…" Amanda replied before she jumped as it vibrated for a few seconds… and swatted Finn as he smirked. "Startled me there!" She responded as he laughed._

_"I was just playing, Love. Don't hurt me." Finn replied with a smile._

_The two hugged and afterwards, Amanda looked back at it… and Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing she was contemplating whether or not on trying it alone._

_"Do you need some help?" Finn asked._

_Amanda's face flushed a light red at his question and she managed to ask "Will you be gentle?", Finn lightly rubbing her lower back._

_"Don't worry. I won't be rough on you, Love. Trust me." Finn responded quietly._

_Amanda locked the doors and windows before Finn guided her upstairs, pulling her shirt off of her and lightly running his hands along her sides as he repeatedly kissed her neck and left light bites on it as her shoulder length chestnut brown and caramel blonde hair was being gently gripped into his right hand._

_"We simply can't test it out yet without a small warm up, Love." Finn whispered in Amanda's right ear as he held her back to his torso and kissed the back of her neck as well, Amanda's eyes closing and opening in a fluttering manner._

_"We can't…" Amanda responded before they stripped down and Finn was in his boxers as Amanda was fully naked._

_She was on the bed with her legs spread apart slightly, Finn holding the toy and switching it on to its slowest speed after putting a condom on it._

_He didn't want to risk using KY Jelly as Amanda had recently told him that she was allergic to it._

_Amanda gripped onto the pillow as she felt it vibrating against her spot, curling her legs up a bit as her eyes closed… and Finn smirked at how she reacted._

_"You look so cute when you're like that, Mandy. Do you want more?" Finn asked._

_"Yes…" Amanda managed to say, Finn changing it to a faster speed as well as trailing kisses up her body._

_"My naughty little girl is enjoying this too much… you must've really wanted this. I can clearly see it, Mandy." Finn responded._

_Amanda's only response was a moan as her head tilted backwards and Finn lightly bit into the crook of her neck as he gently pushed the vibrator into her, careful not to go in too deep as Amanda's moans were turning into low screams._

_As it was quiet outside this time of day, Sami was jarred into awareness by the noises from across the street… and turned to his friend Yukie, who was blushing slightly._

_"Oh my…" Yukie responded with a slight chuckle, clearly having intended Amanda's gift to be a joke._

_"They're clearly enjoying it…" Sami replied, Yukie nodding._

_"I should've known one day that gifts aren't not meant to be jokes." Yukie responded._

_And now she knew that the lines between friendship and romance for Finn and Amanda were blurred…_

**Present time…**

Amanda opened her eyes, finding herself tucked into the bed and the vibrator nearby, cleaned off and charging and the condom that was on it thrown away… and Finn, still in his boxers, walked over and helped her sit up.

"You were all worn out after…" Finn responded, pointing to the vibrator.

"And you didn't want to push me past my limits so you tucked me into bed…" Amanda replied, Finn lightly kissing her forehead as her body trembled slightly.

Slowly reintroducing her back into intimacy behind closed doors after she had gone on being single for three years wasn't immediately on his mind when he woke up today but Finn knew that Amanda wasn't objecting to it.

"I care about you. I didn't want to hurt you. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop for you." Finn explained.

The two held each other after Finn stretched out in the bed… and Finn grumbled to himself after hearing his IPhone 6 chime before he grabbed it and saw a text from Sami.

_'Was that Mandy screaming out in pain I heard?'_

_'She wasn't screaming in pain, Sami!' _Finn responded.

"Sami's scarred for life now, isn't he?" Amanda asked, before Finn saw another text from Sami.

_'I know that, but I knew that she was trying out her gift.'_

Amanda blushed slightly, her right hand on Finn's left hip.

"You had the whole neighborhood worried about you while you were enjoying it. But it drove me crazy for you too. Seeing you like that and all, Love." Finn explained.

"This is one birthday I'll never forget." Amanda replied before they heard a knock at the door and heard Dean speak up, Dean completely unaware of what had happened earlier.

"Mandy? Sis, you okay?" Dean called out.

And getting no response, he turned to Renee.

"Maybe they went out somewhere. Turning Twenty-five is a big deal." Renee responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked.

"Just because his car is here doesn't mean that they didn't take a taxi." Renee replied before Dean tried to open the window, only to find it locked.

Amanda and Finn looked at each other, Amanda attempting to stand up but Finn carefully stopping her as her legs were limp.

"Just lay back down, Love. They'll go away soon." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded and then heard Renee gently guide Dean away.

"Maybe they just drank too much and crashed out, I'm sure they're alright." Renee replied.

"It better be that. No funny business and all." Dean responded.

The two kissed before they left, Finn hearing Amanda's stomach growl in hunger.

"Shall I get you something to eat, Love?" Finn asked.

He lightly rubbed her back before getting up and pulling on pajama pants before going and ordering pizza as well as checking on the bottle of red wine that was getting cold.

Amanda stood up as carefully as she could, pulling on a pair of black satin hiphugger panties as well as a white satin nightie and grabbing her LG G Stylo… and seeing a text from John, who once again wished her a happy birthday.

_'Happy birthday, little sis. 5 years away from turning 30.'_

_'Very funny, John.' _Amanda responded before unplugging the vibrator as it was now fully charged.

And Amanda decided that it was best that her brothers not know what had happened just yet.


End file.
